Blue's Return
by simonxriley
Summary: A little over a year has passed since the events at the Lockwood estate took place. Now Owen lives a quaint life with Claire and Maisie. One night the shattering of glass wakes him up. When he goes down stairs to investigate, he finds the one thing he though he lost for good.


**A/N: After watching Fallen Kingdom, I wondered how Blue would reunite with Owen. And I came up with this little idea. I've also never written for Jurassic World so i'm sorry if this sucks. I hope you enjoy!**

It's been a little over a year since the events of the Lockwood estate took place. All but a few of the dinosaurs were captured and taken to the sanctuary Lockwood made for them. The stygimoloch, compsognathus' and Blue were still roaming around. The UN asked Owen to help find her, but every time Owen would get close to her location she would be gone.

He knew Blue the best and knew she didn't want to be found. And he couldn't blame her. The last time she was captured she got shot. Blue is smart, she'll find ways to keep herself safe. Owen did miss her from time to time, it was hard not too. She saved his life multiple times and he raised her. Along with her late siblings, Delta, Charlie and Echo.

In the short amount of since dinosaurs roamed the Earth, Owen finished building his house. With one update, he added a room for Maisie. Things were going rather well for him and the sudden fatherhood wasn't as hard as he thought. Then again he raised raptors and they were a little bit harder to raise then a human. At least he didn't have to worry about Maisie biting his hand off.

The sound of glass breaking made Owen and Claire wake up. He slide out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat by the nightstand. "Wait here."

He quietly opened the door and walked to the stairwell. He couldn't see anything from where he stood, then he jumped when he heard a door opened from behind him. He looked to see Maisie rubbing her tired eyes and looking at Owen with a raised brow.

"It's okay, I'm gonna see what that was. Why don't you go see Claire and I'll be right back up." He gave her a smile and she nodded. Then headed into the room where Claire was.

Owen slowly walked down the stairs, the glass didn't come from the front door. He made his way into the kitchen. He could see shards of glass from the door leading out to the back yard. It was completely shattered, he turned the light on so he wouldn't get cut.

He looked around to see if he could see what cause the glass to shatter, when he could find anything he sighed and crouched down to pick up the glass. He didn't want Maisie running down and accidentally stepping on any. He grabbed the nearest trash can and started putting the shards of glass in them.

He fell back when he heard a loud pitch noise come from behind him. He stumbled to his feet and turned around. His face softened when he saw Blue standing in his kitchen. "Hey girl, did you miss me?"

Owen let out a relieved breath and held his hand out. Blue just stared at him, then nuzzled her nose into his palm. She moved her nose away from his hand when she heard a noise coming from the living room. Owen whipped his head to see Claire and Maisie standing near the couch.

Blue angled her head, then turned back to Owen. She made soft noise then headed out the broken door. Owen ran to the door to see Blue make her way to the tree line. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he looked down to see Maisie. They watched Blue turn her head once more before disappearing in tree line.

A sudden sadness flooded Owen. He sighed and turned back around to finish picking up Blue's mess. "I'll pick this up. Why don't you guys head back to bed."

"Owen, are you sure?" asked Claire

"Yeah. I'm sure." He gave her a small smile and went back to what he was doing.

He watched them head up the stairs for a moment. Then he sighed and looked at the broken door. He couldn't help but wonder when he'll see her again. He shook that thought from his mind and finished picking up the glass. Once he was done he headed up to bed himself.

xXx

The next morning Owen was measuring the window for the glass that would be replaced. Claire was having her coffee while Maisie was watching some of Owen's old video's of Blue, Charlie, Echo and Delta. It was quite foggy out, which mean't there was a good chance of a storm later. And Owen wanted to fix the door before then.

He was putting the tape measure away when a figure caught his eye. It was hard to see, but he could tell it was coming towards him. Then realization shown over his face when he saw it was Blue. She came running up to the door then halted in front of him.

He saw her nostrils flare, then moved out of her way. She walked in to the kitchen, ignoring Claire and Maisie. She moved her head, trying to pin point the smell the she was smelling. Blue walked over to the pan that was still on the stove with the left over bacon from breakfast. She ate the remaining few pieces then went back outside.

Blue looked from Owen to Claire and Maisie, then back to Owen. She said the same thing she did last night before she left. A smile formed on Owen's face as she left for the tree line once more. He tossed the measuring tape in his tool box and watched Blue go. Maisie was once again by his side.

"Do you think she'll be back?" asked Maisie

Blue stopped at the tree line again. She looked back at the house for a brief moment then took off once again. "Yes, yes I do."

"How do you know?" Maisie looked up at him to see he was still staring at the tree line where Blue last was. After a moment he looked down at her and smiled.

"Because she's home."


End file.
